


Janeway & Chakotay - KISS + Tattoo touch [.gifs + images]

by Torri012



Series: Janeway & Chakotay - digital art [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Animated GIFs, Animation, Canon Compliant, Digital Art, F/M, Fake Episode, First Kiss, Kissing, Love, Manip, Manipulation, Sorry Not Sorry, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torri012/pseuds/Torri012
Summary: Just Janeway & Chakotay kissing + Janeway touching Chakotay's tattoo - FOR REAL.Animated kissing .gifs + images + download links.
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Janeway & Chakotay - digital art [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976473
Comments: 25
Kudos: 71
Collections: Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	1. The KISS: pre-made .gifs

JANEWAY

Long enough. We've waited long enough.  
I know it's a risk, probably our biggest one yet, but I'm willing to take it.  
Are you with me?

CHAKOTAY

Always.

* * *

I agree. So...  
I FIXED IT.

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

(Download [HERE](https://www.deviantart.com/torri012/art/Star-Trek-Voyager-Janeway-Chakotay-KISS-gif-847326187))

After 13 hours creating 35 photo-manipulations THIS is the final result.   
I know its a bit wobbly and the images at the end don't fit so well but finding matching screenshots and adjusting all the colours was a pain in the a** I tell you. BUT something like this was long overdue and I'm surprised no-one did it yet. We should've had this 25 years ago and ... I'm done waiting. Or like Janeway says: "To hell with it!"

* * *

I also pre-made two texted .gifs for you guys to use straight away :)  
Anything more you will have to make yourself. Yes, seriously - this is FREE FOOD for any J/C artist out there! A few of the images included in the package aswell as the download link can be found in Chapter 2.

Download [HERE](https://www.deviantart.com/torri012/art/Voyager-J-C-kiss-gif-to-HELL-with-parameters-847330908)

Download [HERE](https://www.deviantart.com/torri012/art/Voyager-J-C-kiss-gif-cant-define-parameters-847331166)


	2. The KISS: make your own art + pics

Like I said in Chapter 1 - the whole image sequence can be downloaded to create your OWN ARTWORKS. Whether that is wallpapers, banners, avatars, .gifs, videos, memes, etc ... I don't care, just SPREAD THE JC LOVE. You are NOT required to credit/link me if you don't wish to. I just want this long overdue J/C kiss to get out there and flood the internet. Perhaps someone of power in the Trek-verse will see this, wake up and decide to finally make this CANON. 

[>>>> DOWNLOAD HERE <<<<](https://www.deviantart.com/torri012/art/Star-Trek-Voyager-J-C-kiss-sequence-images-847209143)

[>>>> DOWNLOAD HERE <<<<](https://www.deviantart.com/torri012/art/Star-Trek-Voyager-J-C-kiss-sequence-images-847209143)

The images in the pack are big (1200x900px) as I used propper DVD screencaps to make this. To create your own .gifs/video clips just download the .zip folder, find and online .gif/video-maker where you can upload the images you wish to use and turn it into whatever you like. Many offer you the option online to adjust the colouring, size, text, etc so you shouldn't require a photo-editing program.

Here are some large sized images from the pack (for those who just want to see them but don't want to download the entire lot).

ENJOY MY J/C BABIES :)


	3. The TATTOO Touch

CHAKOTAY

I wear it to honour my father. He wore it to honour his ancestors.

* * *

Let's be honest here: we ALL want to touch it,  
but as a J/C shipper we wanna see Janeway do it.

So...  
I FIXED IT.

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Download [HERE](https://www.deviantart.com/torri012/art/Star-Trek-Voyager-J-C-Tattoo-Touch-large-849113423)

In the original clip is from the Episode "Workforce" where Janeway sits on the sofa with Jaffen. She traces Chakotay's tattoo on Jaffens forehead, which (considering the fact that they never officially gave us J/C) is somewhat odd but also very awesome. Apparently in the original script it was Chakotay instead of Jaffen who starts a relationship with Janeway on Quarra which would explain why she touches him there. Or she just loves Chakotay and remembers him subconsciously... whatever the real reason for her doing it - Chakotay just belongs in that scene.

If you want to read a matching "Workforce"-fix fanfiction I recommend this one:  
[Workforce 2.0](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224787) by [thesadchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesadchicken)

Here in small: 

Download [HERE](https://www.deviantart.com/torri012/art/Star-Trek-Voyager-J-C-Tattoo-Touch-small-849113166)

Download [HERE](https://www.deviantart.com/torri012/art/Star-Trek-Voyager-J-C-Tattoo-Touch-small-b-w-849113516)

* * *

You can also use the manipulated images to create your OWN ARTWORKS.

  
Whether that is wallpapers, banners, avatars, .gifs, videos, memes, etc ... I don't care, just SPREAD THE JC LOVE. You are NOT required to credit/link me if you don't wish to. The full-sized images (DVD caps; 1200x900px) in their original colouring can be downloaded on my [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/torri012) account. 

**Author's Note:**

> **Want to get in touch with me?**
> 
> If you have any inquiries/questions/suggestions/etc which you DON'T wish to share publicly via the comment section feel free to send me a private message on the following platforms: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/torri012_), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/torri.012) , [Tumblr](https://torri012.tumblr.com) and/or [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/torri012)


End file.
